La fin de l'histoire
by Yume02
Summary: C'est la fin, Shinichi Kudo a gagné la guerre cependant il lui reste une épreuve à surmonter : l'aveu à propos de l'organisation et de quelle manière va t-il s'y prendre ? Quelle sera la réaction de ceux qui lui sont proches ? Qu'en dira Ran ? (je sais le résumé est pas génial XD)
1. Après la bataille

La fin de l'histoire

 **Hello ! Voici ma première fanfiction ^^**

 **Je suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que ça va donner mais bon on essaye TwT**

 **En tout cas je sais qu'elle fera plusieurs chapitres(pour la publication je ne pense pas être régulière )**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (n'hésitez pas à poster des rewiews contenant des conseils afin que je m'améliore)**

 **Merci d'avoir cliqué ^^**

Après un an,c'était enfin terminé.L'organisation qu'il appelait « Les Hommes en Noir » venait d'être démantelée par lui et le FBI.

Conan n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux,il pensait que tout ceci était encore une hallucination que son esprit aurait inventé car il s'agissait de ce que le détective lycéen voulait vraiment et qu'il se réveillerait rapidement.

Pourtant,l'«enfant»affichait de nombreuses blessures et leur douleur le ramena à la réalité de la même manière que lorsque l'on se pince la joue pour se prouver qu'on ne rêve pas.

Tout ceci était bien réel :aucune personne ne lui fut prise.

Le détective de l'Est se tenait devant deux-trois ambulances qui s'apprétaient à emmener les blessés,aux côtés des agents dont Akai et Camel,de Heiji ainsi que de Haibara,tous les deux blessés respectivement à la jambe et à l'épaule criminels,eux,s'étaient faits embarquer par les voitures de police sans un mot,sans un regard...

Même si leurs blessures les faisaient souffir,les trois adolescents affichèrent un large sourire,ce qui effraya quelque peu les ambulanciers.

Malheureusement,le détective aux yeux bleus avait encore des défis à relever : récupérer son corps d'origine et tout avouer à ceux qu'on avait préféré laisser dans l'ignorance de cette histoire de fous: de son secret et du danger permanent avec lequel on le forçait à vivre.

Le kid killer redoutait souvent ces moments et les mêmes questions lui revenaient fréquemment en tête:

« Est-ce que je vais pouvoir retrouver ma taille d'origine ?

Et même si Haibara trouve un antidote,ce n'est pas sûr que j'y survive...

Comment leur dire la vérité? Après tout je les ai utilisés...

Est-ce je serais pardonné ?

Et Ran...qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait en penser?Comment réagir lorsque la source de vos souffrances que vous cherchez à retrouver sans relâche se trouve en réalité sous votre nez ?...»

Et bien d'autres encore...

Cependant,à cet instant Shinichi n'y pensait plus,bien trop heureux de ne plus avoir cette menace au dessus de sa tête,de celle qu'elle aime ainsi que de toutes les personnes ayant déjà eu un lien avec jeune homme pouvait sentir que lentement,le fardeau qu'il portait depuis si longtemps disparaissaît enfin et la menace de mort avec.

Il exquissait juste un sourire aux côtés de ceux que le détective considérait comme ses meilleurs amis,ne songeant plus ni au passé ni au lendemain,tandis que l'ambulance démarrait...

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Si jamais vous trouvez que l'arrestation des HEN n'est pas assez détaillée ne vous inquiétez pas ce sera développé dans les chapitres suivants :-D**

 **En tout cas,merci d'avoir lu ^^**


	2. Doutes

**La Fin de l'Histoire**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Bonjour :-)**

 **Oui, ça fait un moment. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet écart entre le premier et le deuxième chapitre, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à publier le deuxième chapitre.**

 **Il faut vraiment que je prenne le bon rythme pour écrire afin de ne plus vous laisser un tel écart =-)**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la suite ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira ;-)**

 **Ps Narration :**

 **Quand les paroles des personnages sont entre ~ c'est que les personnages pensent et ne s'expriment donc pas à l'oral ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Le lendemain de l'assaut..._

 _Ran était venue le voir. La jeune fille se tenait devant la porte de la chambre, perplexe._

 _~ Dans quoi s'est-il encore impliqué cette fois ? On a beau lui dire de se tenir à l'écart des situations dangereuses, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Exactement comme cet otaku des enquêtes... ~Pensait-elle._

 _Comme à chaque fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de relier le petit garçon à Shinichi..._

 _« Pourquoi je m'obstine à toujours trouver des points communs entre Conan et Shinichi ? À cause de leur ressemblance ? Du fait qu'ils soient cousins éloignés ? Je dois vraiment arrêter de faire ça ! Conan est Conan et Shinichi est Shinichi ! Cela dit je devrais entrer au lieu de m'inquiéter de ça... »_

L'adolescente poussa enfin la porte de la chambre d'hôpital et trouva l'enfant de 7 ans assit dans son lit , en train de lire le nouveau roman du père de Shinichi, discutant en même temps avec Hattori, qui partageait sa chambre.

«Ah... b-bonjour Ran ! Dit Conan

-Yo Mouri !

La jeune femme semblait irritée.

-Bon sang ! Dans quoi vous avez encore fourré votre nez ! J'en ai assez de devoir aller à l'hôpital parce que vous ne vous tenez pas tranquilles ! Ah justement Hattori, Kazuha m'a appelée parce que tu ne répondais pas à ses nombreux appels et elle était inquiète pour toi, je lui ai donc raconté ce que je savais. E-elle arrive à Tokyo demain après-midi...

-O-o-oh non... E-elle va me passer un savon ! S'exclama t-il

~Il a tellement peur que son accent d'Osaka s'est accentué haha ~ Affirma Shinichi

Les deux détectives avaient préféré ignorer la question de la karatéka sur leur implication dans une quelconque affaire.

Un court silence s'était installé, silence brisé par Ran.

« Je suis allée voir Ai tout à l'heure elle m'a dit que sa blessure lui faisait mal mais que cela irait. Et vous ? Tous les trois êtes chanceux de n'avoir que cela !

-O-oui, oui ça va beaucoup mieux ! Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Très bien...je vous préviens donc...surtout toi Conan...ne vous mettez plus en danger inutilement, sinon...

Son regard montrait sa colère. Les garçons connaissaient ce regard, un peu trop même.

-O-oui madame...

-Un jour, à force de vous mêler des affaires dangereuses comme ça, il vous arrivera quelque chose de grave...Renchérissait-elle avec inquiétude.

Les yeux du détective rajeuni s'écarquillèrent.

~Ces mots...~ Oui, cette phrase. Il l'avait déjà entendu de la part de la jeune femme, ses paroles qu'il avait pris à la légère, ce soir-là, lors de cette soirée maudite . En entendant cela, il ne put s'empêcher d'être triste..

~Elle avait raison...~

-Bon, je dois y aller ! Papa m'attend pour le dîner ! Surtout rétablissez-vous vite et bien. S'exclama l'amie d'enfance de Shinichi.

-Oui, bien sûr ! S'écria Conan avec la voix la plus enfantine que possible.

La karatéka quitta donc la chambre.

« Dis Kudô...

Il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-KUDÔ !

-H-hein ? Euh...oui ? Répondît-il, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, encore troublé par les paroles de celle qu'il aime.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de lui dire ? L'organisation a été arrêtée, c'est ce que tu attendais non ? D'ailleurs on ne parle que d'eux dans les médias...affirma Heiji, le journal à la main.

En gros titre était affiché :

 _Arrestation d'une organisation criminelle internationale ! Toute la police japonaise et le FBI sur l'affaire afin de retrouver les membres en fuite !_

 _ **-**_ Idiot ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Comment je peux lui dire alors qu'il reste des corbeaux en liberté ? C'est trop dangereux !

-Leur nombre est restreint maintenant, par conséquent leur influence également ! Et puis tu sais très bien qu'ELLE la protègera, tu m'avais dit que cette pro du déguisement-

Le tokyoïte lui coupa la parole.

\- Même si Haibara m'a dit qu'elle avait essayé de protéger Ran lors qu'elle s'était cachée dans la voiture de Jodie et que Ran s'opposait à elle , je ne lui fait pas confiance, elle a trop de secrets . Et puis...

-Et puis ?

-Disons que c'est compliqué...de devoir tout lui avouer comme ça. J'ai peur qu'elle refuse de me pardonner, qu'elle me déteste ou encore qu'elle se retrouve impliquée dans mes histoires dangereuses. J'en prends encore plus conscience après ce qu'elle a dit. Je me suis mêlé à ces hommes en noir SEUL et regarde ce qu'il m'est arrivé...Jamais Ran ne doit vivre ce que Haibara et moi avons vécu , tu m'entends ? JAMAIS. S'écria-t-il le visage baissé, son expression faciale cachée derrière ses lunettes.

Le détective d'Osaka fut quelque peu surpris. À aucun moment il n'avait déjà entendu son meilleur ami dire qu'il avait **peur.** Il s'en était rendu compte lorsque Shinichi s'était fait tirer dessus : son ami arrivait très bien à comprendre ce que les gens ressentent cependant il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il ressent lui-même. Heiji l'avait bien compris: il était le genre de personne qui ne dit rien lorsque quelque chose ne va pas et préfère garder ses inquiétudes pour lui.

Cette franchise que son ami a montré à l'instant était une preuve que Kudô Shinichi avait changé, était devenu plus humble et comptait donc plus sur les autres. Cette mésaventure lui a réellement apporté quelque chose, pour le meilleur comme le pire.

-En plus tu as vu les regards qu'ils nous ont lancés lors de l'arrestation ? Dit Conan, arrachant ainsi Heiji à ses pensées.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Tandis que le boss actuel des hommes en noir c'est-à-dire le fils de Karasuma Renya, Shinguji , embarquait à l'intérieur de la voiture de police du FBI, un groupe d'agents ramenait une vingtaine de ces criminels.**

 **Parmi eux se trouvaient Gin, Vodka , Chianti et Korn menottés et traînés jusqu'aux voitures comme on traînerait lâchement un chien en laisse. Tous affichaient le même regard au moment où ils passaient devant les détectives et le FBI : un regard meurtrier.**

 **Cette expression dans leurs yeux respirait la mort, le sang, le malheur et surtout le désir de tuer. Un désir d'assassinat de sang froid où le tueur prendrait du plaisir à stopper une vie, à faire cesser un cœur de battre, à ne laisser qu'un tas de chair immobile dégoulinant d'hémoglobine.**

 **Ces regards dignes du plus réaliste des films d'horreur qui en feraient frissonner plus d'un , les plus courageux inclus, furent confirmés au moment où Gin murmura ceci comme un présage de la descente aux enfers :**

 **«** _ **Ne croyez pas avoir gagné, détectives. La Mort vous guette et guette vos proches... Voyez bientôt le destin s'abattre sur ceux qui se sont retrouvés liés à vous... »dit-il calmement, certes mais avec un grand sourire sadique.**_

 **Ce message glaça le sang de ceux qui l'entendirent.**

 _ **Fin du flashback...**_

 _-Kudô...Tu sais je pense que tu t'en fais un peu trop ! Ces gens-là sont à présent derrière les barreaux. La police ne laissera pas s'échapper des gens aussi dangereux, j'en suis certain. Tu peux tout dire à Mouri sans avoir peur des représailles de l'Organisation. Quant à elle, je pense que tout se passera bien, parce que après tout elle amoureuse de toi non ? Le détective de l'Est rougit légèrement. Elle comprendra..._

 _-Maïs..._

 _-Tu n'as que 17 ans, tu sais ! Tu as le droit de profiter d'une vie normale de lycéen, d'adolescent ! Vivre caché sous un faux nom avec la peur constante de les croiser dans un coin de rue, revolver à la main n'en fait pas partie. Que comptes-tu faire ? Rester ainsi ? C'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu voulais retrouver ta vie d'avant alors pourquoi tu doutes maintenant que le plus dur est passé ? Ça ne te ressemble pas..._

 _-...Tu as raison. Évidemment que je veux retrouver ma vie de Kudô Shinichi, non je vais la retrouver !_

 _-Je te reconnais enfin ! Tu vas lui dire pas vrai ?_

 _-Mouiii...murmura le jeune homme, il semblait un peu confus._

 _-Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?_

 _Aucune réponse._

 _-Dis..Tu m'écoutes ? Le détective de l'Est se contenta s'acquiescer faiblement..._

 _Tu vas bien ?_

 _-Hein ? Ah o-oui c'est rien j'ai juste mal à la tête. Ça passera tout seul si je dors un peu , hehe._

 _-Si tu le dis..._

 _Alors que Conan s'était allongé , le détective de l'Ouest avait cru entendre « Merci Hattori, du fond du cœur... ».Il sourit ; le garçon d'Osaka décida également de se reposer et il s'endormit instantanément._

 _Le rajeuni tenta lui aussi de dormir , espérant éliminer cette douleur dans sa tête, en vain. Au contraire, à cela s'ajouta de la toux, venue de on ne sait où._

 _Afin de ne pas inquiéter inutilement son camarade de chambre, il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, heureusement Hattori avait le sommeil lourd._

 _« C'est pas vrai *cough* *cough* , me dis pas que j'ai encore attrapé froid *cough* ! Je vous jure ce corps d'enfant et sa faible résistance ! M'enfin ça devrait aller demain matin... *cough* »_

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

 _C'est en réfléchissant à la façon de tout avouer non seulement à celle qu'il aime mais aussi à ceux qui l'entourent qu'il s'écroula de fatigue et s'assoupît dans son lit._

 **Preview du prochain chapitre :**

 **Ran : Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? ...**

 **Conan: Je n'aurais jamais dû croire que tout pourrait être comme avant...**

 _ **Voilà la fin du second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu , merci d'avoir lu :-D**_


End file.
